


天性

by Fauxezzz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxezzz/pseuds/Fauxezzz
Summary: 对爱情抱有热烈幻想，才是高智慧生物的天性。
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)





	天性

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重发

海边的日落黄昏在弗朗西斯眼里一直是最曼妙的风景。坐在岩石块上，双腿挂在边缘自然垂下。金乌释出的光擦过海平线又遁入海底，闪着一道温暖的轨迹。风吹浪打的声音时而急促，时而悠然，如述如泣，替航海者吹奏一个又一个凄美动人的故事。

尽管所有生物都是从海里经过几亿年的优胜劣汰才走出来的，可该对孕育了他们生命的大海的恐惧却是半分都不会少，人类那点小聪明自然也是敌不过天性了。

突然有一天，几个特立独行的人蹦出来讲：“我们来探寻大海吧。”

自此，人类的文明就再也离不开大海了。商人走水路交易货物，殖民帝国渡过远洋扩张土地，海盗掠夺宝藏和人命……关于海的传说亦渐渐地多了起来。

但弗朗西斯最喜欢的还是人鱼传说，这种极致迷人而险恶的生物到底是否存在。

他发誓，在梦里。

事实证明人还是不能太骄傲自满的，他没来得及合上嘴，海面就跃出一条不明生物，逆光而来。它下半身裹满琉璃一般剔透的鳞片，上层的青幽色晕出一层阴影叠住下面的一层，半透明的鱼鳍包夹住鱼尾末端。项上长了张极其俊俏的面皮，小麦色的肌肤在太阳下显得额外柔软，当然最显眼的是缀在上面的一对儿眼珠子，瞳色分明得仿佛是两颗浸泡在液体黄金里的绿葡萄，眼角与眉梢微微上扬——是带着不加掩饰的进攻性的美丽。

他脑袋里的筋络都绞在一起，想着些有的没的，想着这是上帝也会赞叹的妙容。大脑停止运作的时候，感觉肩上有些重量，上面的布料和几根垂下的发丝也有被打湿的直觉，伴随着一股腥味钻进鼻子。

人鱼难受得抖了起来，鱼尾蜷缩的时候磨掉了一些鳞片，发出一些响声，很磨耳。他嘴里嘀咕着什么，但弗朗西斯能听懂的只有穿杂在其中的喘息。

“你……没事吧？”弗朗西斯摇了摇人鱼的肩。

人鱼低头咬住了弗朗西斯的锁骨，诗人穿着的昂贵布料被撕开一两个小口，底下渗出些许血液。

他倒吸一口凉气，又尝到了身前的温热，娇生惯养的小少爷被疼晕了过去：“嘶——”

鲛人滚烫的几滴泪滚过脖颈，流过锁骨，碰上人类的血液，或许是遥远的同源基因使其起了不为人知的生物作用，竟凝结成了红宝石，零零碎碎的散落在他们附近。

人鱼突然意识到了自己的行为，匆匆忙忙地抓起身旁几颗较小的泪珠，负身跃入海中，不知去处。

弗朗西斯醒来时，已经是深夜了。大哥着急忙慌地跑来，一个踉跄差点没摔倒：“我的小少爷你可让我好找！怎么又搞了一身的伤？下月就是异国使节拜访的日子了，国王陛下下令所有贵族都要参与，你别乱跑了。父亲叫我提醒你别忘了出席。最近多练练马术，可能会被别的贵族刁难。”

“好。我会出席的，走吧。”弗朗西斯看了看身上的伤，站起来的时候瞄到了白沙上的宝石，顺手牵羊地摸走了。可要好好研究一下这东西了，他想。

弗朗西斯弯腰鞠躬，等待象征性表演过后的掌声。本以为他与那个外国人相安无事走个过场就行了，可权贵们鼓掌后，这个麻烦又大阵仗的使节无头无脑地来了一句：“波诺弗瓦公子的马术实在精湛。”

“使者莫不是对马术有兴趣？不如就让波诺弗瓦家的小公子指导一下。”傻子国王也就顺着杆子往下爬，难怪国家在他的带领下能沦落到被海贼统治的地步，其实什么所谓的使节都只是来巡逻地盘的罢了。

“好啊。”

那天离远了看不清，弗朗西斯现在才发现这位外国使节的相貌还不错，甚至有些熟悉。尤其那双眼睛，翠绿得像祖母绿，也像在哪里见到过。

“安东尼奥…？你想从哪里学起？”

使者吊儿郎当地把玩着手里一串红宝石，道：“嗯。”

弗朗西斯的眼神跟发现了新大陆一样，他问：“这是什么？”

“红宝石啊。”他理所当然的答。

“怎么来的？”他继续追问。

“我也不知道，记事开始它就在了。”

“我也有一颗。”

“噗，我有的比你多。”

“我那颗比你这堆都大！”

不知道是不是因为红宝石而破的冰，反正拥有着大陆上其他人所没有的物什这一共同点，让弗朗西斯和安东尼奥很快就拉近了距离。

他转了转眼珠，问道：“弗朗西斯，你有做过噩梦吗？”

弗朗西斯本来在练字，听到这话他的好奇心被勾起来了，手也停了，反问：“怎么突然这么问？”

安东尼奥喟叹道：“最近总是能感到不知何来的窒息感，像肉体沉落海底承受着能扭曲人的水压，呼吸和心跳都靠得很近，胸腔都隔不开。”

“这是你梦的原因？”

他迟疑道：“不全是。那个噩梦里，我在出航的时候经历了暴风雨，船沉了，然后我就掉到海底了。”

“你想告诉我的是，你不会游泳？”弗朗西斯带着戏谑意味挑了下眉梢。

安东尼奥无奈地笑道：“嘿，你知道我什么意思。”

他拿起了笔，道：“掉入海底不太可能在现实发生，按照理论来讲，人只是沉的话是沉不下那么深的海的。除非你住在海底吧。”

“……”

十几颗宝石，十日黯淡一颗。从原本鲜艳的深红，再到粉白。看着漂亮宝石失色的日子也不算很难熬。安东尼奥居然刚刚才意识到，这十日，这最后一颗也要失去浓烈夺目的色彩了。

他几乎是瞬间拿起了羽毛笔，龙飞凤舞地写下一行行隽丽的花体字。交代好仆人要把这封信完整的递给弗朗西斯以后，他仿佛浑身脱力一样，整个人倒在椅背上。

无法接受真实的只有自己，生命从来都是如同跃动的心脏一样，鲜活灵动又独一无二的。

虽然与真正他一模一样，我不过是幻想催促而成的分身而已。

安东尼奥不知道的是，不属于他的红宝石也快要完全泛白。

碧青色的浣纱层层叠叠，撞击出白沫，后推前动地滚动到岸边。

弗朗西斯还是第一次在早上来看海，来的原因自然就是因为那封信了——安东尼奥写给他的。

他说，有惊喜。

他慢慢走到岩石块边，安东尼奥就站在最大的那一块石头上，对他挥着手臂，顺着视线往下是那条绿眼睛的人鱼。这次他没从海里蹦出来，倒是只把上半身露出水面，笑得眉眼弯弯。弗朗西斯手放在大腿上，弯下了腰才发现他旁边还有一条人鱼，他和他长得极其相似，甚至能说一模一样了——漂亮的眼睛和满头金丝。

他与他喊：“弗朗！我不该将情感溺于深海，死后我的尸骨又不能告诉你我的想法！”

“嘘。别太大声了，别人看见'你'了怎么办？”弗朗西斯把手指放在嘴前，作噤声样。

“爱你是天性，我怎么抑制？”

他与他笑道：“对爱情抱有热烈幻想，才是高智慧生物的天性。”


End file.
